


Drabbles

by kl_shipper1



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl_shipper1/pseuds/kl_shipper1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Kara/Lee drabbles. Normally written for fic challenges on LJ, will be updated as more drabbles are written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mix of colors should have been beautiful. Instead, they remind him of what he wanted and would never have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoilers: Daybreak, Part 2**
> 
> This and five other drabbles (Calm Before The Storm, A Moment Under The Stars, Distance, White Blank Page, and Rumor Has It) were written for Challenge 013 of the_applecart on LJ. Many thanks to all the people who provided the prompts that inspired these drabbles! The prompt used in First Light was "sunset" (by [scifishipper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper)).

He never imagined he'd be standing here, when the only constant for years had been the omnipresence of death. In this verdant field, backlit by an equally vibrant sky, those bleak thoughts are the last thing on his mind.

Kara speaks. Plans of bright, shiny futures disappear. He turns. She's gone.

Eyes open to a vivid sunrise. The mix of colors should’ve been beautiful. Instead, they remind him of what he wanted and would never have. He turns, eyes catching on flaxen hair. He releases the breath he didn't know he was holding.

This _was_ their new beginning after all.


	2. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't know. Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoilers: Colonial Day/Kobol's Last Gleaming, Part 1**
> 
> This and five other drabbles (First Light, A Moment Under The Stars, Distance, White Blank Page, and Rumor Has It) were written for Challenge 013 of the_applecart on LJ. Many thanks to all the people who provided the prompts that inspired these drabbles! The prompt used in Calm Before The Storm was "running" (by [scifishipper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper)).

When Lee comes to her bunk, she assumes he's here to berate her. Surely that's what she deserves for frakking up so spectacularly. She holds her breath because whatever's next will be painful. He jokes instead, confusing her. Doesn't he know? Why isn't he angry with her?

She's pulled out of her bunk for their run, like nothing's wrong. 

"Up all day with the rising sun! Gonna run all day till the running's done!"

Maybe he doesn't know. Yet. She's not about to enlighten him. All she hopes for is when he does hear, the aftermath won't completely destroy her.


	3. A Moment Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kobol brings back memories of times long past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and five other drabbles (First Light, Calm Before The Storm, Distance, White Blank Page, and Rumor Has It) were written for Challenge 013 of the_applecart on LJ. Many thanks to all the people who provided the prompts that inspired these drabbles! The prompt used in A Moment Under The Stars was "firelight and stars" (by [Rirenec](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirenec/pseuds/Rirenec)).

Sitting under the stars, Lee by her side, and the fire crackling in front of her, it's almost easy to forget everything that had happened, both recently and years ago. Watching the flames dance, Kara remembers a long-ago camping trip with Lee and Zak. Remembering sitting around the fire, laughing, sharing stories, being young, carefree and untroubled brings a soft smile to her face.

She nudges Lee's shoulder. He turns, looks at her, smiles back. She knows he's remembering too.

"Remember when we were like that? Gods, it seems like ages ago."

He returns the shoulder nudge. "Yeah, I remember."


	4. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That closed curtain would always separate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoilers: Sacrifice**
> 
> This and five other drabbles (First Light, Calm Before The Storm, A Moment Under The Stars, White Blank Page, and Rumor Has It) were written for Challenge 013 of the_applecart on LJ. Many thanks to all the people who provided the prompts that inspired these drabbles! The prompt used in Distance was "a closed curtain" (by [scifishipper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper)).
> 
> (Remixed by taragel [here](http://taragel.livejournal.com/212056.html).)

At night, when the medics had drawn his curtain closed, Kara would creep into Sickbay. Guilt had been consuming her since she saw Lee fall to the ground, her bullet in his shoulder. She needed reassurance that he was still breathing, but also the separation the curtain provided. She realized Lee would never forgive her for this. She would never forgive herself. That closed curtain would always divide them.

She had to spare Lee from the destruction she brought with her, no matter how painful it was for her. In the end, it would always be more painful for him.


	5. White Blank Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara struggles to give away what she has for a chance at a new start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and five other drabbles (First Light, Calm Before The Storm, A Moment Under The Stars, Distance, and Rumor Has It) were written for Challenge 013 of the_applecart on LJ. Many thanks to all the people who provided the prompts that inspired these drabbles! The prompt used in White Blank Page was "blank pages" (by wicked_sassy).

Kara sits at the desk in her office, brow furrowed in frustration. 

For days, she'd tried to put pen to paper and be done with it, but she can't cut ties with her whole world. She could attribute part of her hesitation to losing flying, but Kara feels like there's _something_ tying her to the sky. In her more honest moments, she can acknowledge that 'Lee', in large, block letters, is written across that string. She can't shake the feeling that by following Sam, she'd lose what she loved most.

Every night the discharge papers lay on her desk, blank.


	6. Rumor Has It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Last time I saw you, Apollo..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and five other drabbles (First Light, Calm Before The Storm, A Moment Under The Stars, Distance, and White Blank Page) were written for Challenge 013 of the_applecart on LJ. Many thanks to all the people who provided the prompts that inspired these drabbles! The prompt used in Rumor Has It was "the last time I saw him" (by [scifishipper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper)).
> 
> _(Just something to keep in mind: this drabble went a little bit AU. In this drabble, Kara stayed on Galactica and never moved down to New Caprica with Sam.)_

Over the last year, she'd heard the rumors, but she'd always dismissed them as just that-- rumors. Whenever he came to Galactica, she stayed as far away as possible, leaving her unable to verify the gossip.

Now Lee's back on Galactica. Slowly, Lee and Kara are pulled back into each other's orbits.

They begin to talk again. With that comes the inevitable teasing. 

"What happened, Apollo? Forget the way to the gym? Last time I saw you..." He just rolls his eyes and takes the ribbing.

Next time he sees her, she's holding a jump rope. 

"Better get working, Apollo."


	7. Rest & Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His office desk has never looked so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and another drabble (Permanent) were written for Challenge 019 of the_applecart on LJ. Many thanks to [scifishipper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper), who provided the prompts that inspired these drabbles! The prompt used in Rest & Relaxation was #67 ("desk").
> 
> (Remixed by wicked_sassy [here](http://the-applecart.livejournal.com/19366.html?thread=794790#t794790).)

After 8 hours of CAP, Lee had two goals: spend some time with what passed for a hot shower nowadays, and get some much-needed shuteye. The shower was met without resistance. Surprisingly, Kara hadn’t nabbed his towel, a favorite prank since the infamous D’Anna Biers incident.

Plans for sleep were interrupted when he closed his curtain and found the scrawled note. He’d recognize that handwriting anywhere.

_Lee- Your office. 1700. I’ll help you work off some of that tension. –K_

He found Kara waiting for him in only dogtags and thought he was never so glad to see his desk.


	8. Permanent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Adama could never say no to Kara Thrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and another drabble (Rest & Relaxation) were written for Challenge 019 of the_applecart on LJ. Many thanks to [scifishipper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper), who provided the prompts that inspired these drabbles! The prompt used in Permanent was #57 ("pain").
> 
> (Remixed by embolalia [here](http://the-applecart.livejournal.com/19366.html?thread=795046#t795046).)

Lee Adama could never say no to Kara Thrace. Including a spur-of-the-moment proposal as the sun rose the next morning.

Afterwards, Kara pulled him towards one of the lines of tents.

"Wait, Kara, where’re we going to get rings?"

Kara just smirked, tugging him into a tent.

"Are you frakking insane?"

"Have something against ink, Apollo?" Smirking wider, she stepped impossibly close. "Or are you afraid of the pain?"

She laughed. "It's not like we're getting huge wings or crap like that."

The simple, viper-inspired marriage bands were more _them_ than some metal circle could ever be. 

They were permanent.


	9. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it always had been, Kara's natural instinct is flight when it comes to Lee Adama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoilers: Unfinished Business**
> 
> Written for Challenge 021 (Drabble Remix) over at the_applecart. Flight or Flight is a remix of the lovely drabble [Grounded](http://the-applecart.livejournal.com/19366.html?thread=781222#t781222) by [scifishipper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper). Thank you, H, for the inspiration for this little ficlet!

As their breathing slows to a normal pace and the sweat cools on their bodies, Kara tries to keep her thoughts quiet, as they had been just minutes before. When Lee pulls his jacket around them and wraps his arm around her, it's the last straw. The doubt and fear come rushing back, bringing with them the ever-present need to run. She tenses, her mind screaming at her to get back to where it's safer. Back to Sam.

 _I can't do this. Need to get out of here._ "I need to get back." She quickly separates herself from him and stands up, pulling on her clothes, afraid she'll lose any determination she has if she's near him. 

Lee speaks from behind her. "Back to Anders." The words sting, as they were clearly meant to. 

Kara steels herself. She's made her decision, now she has to live with it. "Just back."

"Yeah, right," he sneers. She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. It's painful, but she knows whatever pain now is worth the future pain she'll spare him from by leaving. _I can do this. Just walk away and be done with it._

Fully dressed once more, Kara starts walking, away from him, from _them_. Again. 

His eyes bore into her back. She keeps walking.


	10. Split In Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time she closes her eyes, she can still see him standing in that field, like she is still there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoilers: New Caprica arc (mainly Unfinished Business)**
> 
> Written as a prize for word_vomity, who won a Don't Forget The Lyrics game over at no_takebacks back when I hosted the DPPs there. Prompt used in Split In Two was "close your eyes".

New Caprica was hell. 

From the mud, to the cold, rain, and complete lack of any real development, there was really no other way to describe it. There wasn't much to give it the title of humanity's bright, shiny future, but that's what people were calling it. Kara had never really bought into that, and as she spent more time on New Caprica, she believed it less than ever.

Sure, she’d wanted that safeguard of distance, and Kara had definitely gotten everything she asked for. It was the more she hadn’t counted on. The more that left her feeling like she was missing a part of herself, the part of her that was Lee. For as long as they’ve known each other, it’s seemed like there was some invisible string tying them to each other, always making one come back to the other eventually. She should have known that something as simple as distance wouldn’t be able to destroy that connection. 

She should have stayed this time. But she’d made a decision; she couldn’t forget that, no matter how much it was tearing her apart. Besides, she had seen Lee the morning she married Sam. She could as easily forget how utterly destroyed Lee had looked that day as she could expect Lee to forgive her for what she’d done to him.

But if she closed her eyes, she could see Lee in that field, shouting declarations of love into the night sky, a broad grin stretched across his face, as if she were still beside him. She held onto those images, and both the pain and joy they brought with them, every moment from the time Lee walked away from her and Sam to the time she finally found herself in his arms again, bruised and bloodied from their fight, but finally whole again.


	11. A Minute To Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the fact she knows it can't possibly last (the world will keep on ending), she's content to take what she can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoilers: minor for Colonial Day**
> 
> Written as a prize for word_vomity, who won a Don't Forget The Lyrics game over at no_takebacks back when I hosted the DPPs there. Prompt used in A Minute to Breathe was "slow dancing in a crowded room".

Kara’s standing at the bar on Cloud Nine, wondering why always-on-time Lee hasn’t shown up yet. She picks up the glass of ambrosia she’d just ordered and settles in to wait. She doesn’t have to wait long. Seconds later, she hears tentative footsteps behind her and smiles to herself, mentally picturing what she expects to see on Lee’s face when she turns around, as Lee approaches the bar. 

Kara turns and smirks at the surprised, but appreciative expression written all over Lee's face as he stares at her in that fancy blue dress she ordinarily wouldn’t come within a mile of. Then again, there was no such thing as ordinary now. So here Kara Thrace was, all dressed up with (hopefully) somewhere to go.

"So, um, that bum knee of yours is looking pretty good... and the other one's not too bad either." 

Her grin only widens when she hears the stuttered compliment about her _knees_ , of all things. She looks out at the dancing crowd mere steps away, and suddenly longs to feel Lee's arms around her as they move to the music. She hadn't gotten all dressed up like this to just stand here.

So she asks him. "Lee, if you wanna ask me to dance, just ask." 

He steps closer, face morphing from the stunned expression to something more flirtatious. He looks particularly desirable tonight, and Kara takes a deep breath to steady herself. "You wanna dance?"

When the two of them are swaying to the slow pace of the music, the rest of the crowd seems to fade away until it seems like it’s only the two of them. Kara moves closer, content to stay like this as long as possible. Despite the fact she knows it can't possibly last (the world will keep on ending), she's content to take what she can get. And for now, that's enough.


	12. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship had always been more about closed doors and closed mouths than open displays of emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoilers: Unfinished Business**
> 
> Written for Spin The Wheel at no_takebacks on LJ for the prompt "witness" (#33) by [scifishipper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper).

Their relationship had always been more about closed doors and closed mouths than open displays of emotion. Everyone knew that; after all, scuttlebutt traveled faster around the ship than anything else, and Starbuck and Apollo were a hot topic.

Which is why the Dance came as such a surprise. Not the fighting-- that was perfectly normal for Lee and Kara-- but how much raw emotion came through with each harsh punch. _That_ was nothing like them. The bystanders turned to each other, not sure whether to clap as they had for every other boxing match, or turn around and leave so as not to intrude upon such a clearly intimate moment any longer. 

Then again, the two participants weren't just any other pilots, so maybe it shouldn't have been so surprising that their match wouldn't be anything like the others. Like a taut rubber band finally being released, they all knew Starbuck and Apollo were bound to find their way back together again. What they were seeing was the collision, the explosion.

As the bruised, bloodied pilots fell into a tired embrace, people began to shuffle out, unwilling to bear witness to something so clearly not meant for their eyes. Not meant for anyone's eyes but the two in the center of the ring.

When everyone had exited, Athena made sure to shut the hatch behind them.


	13. Fooling Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of snowball fights and hot chocolate at the Adama family cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoilers: None.**
> 
> Written for Truth or Dare at the Kara/Lee community, no_takebacks, on Livejournal. This was actually written several months ago, but was never reposted anywhere because forgetful me is forgetful.
> 
> For the prompts "hot chocolate" (by embolalia) and "a race" (by rirenec). Thanks to the both of them for inspiring this little ficlet!

When they were growing up, the two Adama brothers would spend the winter holidays at their grandparent's house in Kavala. It became a tradition of sorts, to go up to the cabin each winter, even though Lee and Zak were no longer the little boys who laughed and skated on the large, iced-over lake.

This year, Zak decided to bring his girlfriend to the cabin with them. Kara. Lee agreed, not yet knowing what he was getting into.

The two of them connected quickly, though; quickly enough that Zak almost felt a little jealous. Almost. He loved both of them, and he was glad that they were getting along. He refused to think any more of it.

There had been a blizzard recently, and as a result, there was a fairly thick layer of snow coating the ground. Of course, Kara took advantage of this by dragging Lee and Zak outside and roping them into a snowball fight. After a while of being pelted by snow, Zak went inside to start making some hot chocolate for the three of them.

As he was putting the kettle on the stove, he heard an uncharacteristic squeal from outside. Looking out the window, he saw that Lee had poured a handful of the powdery snow down Kara's back in retaliation for the snowball she'd just thrown at him.

"Oh, you are _so_ dead, Adama!" she threatened, picking up a large handful of snow and running after Lee, who was still laughing in the wake of his triumph. She managed to catch up to him and quickly returned the favor.

In response to the shocking cold of the snow on his skin, Lee stepped back, his foot slipping on the patch of ice he'd been standing on. He lost his balance, taking Kara down, on top of him, into the snow.

For a second, they just stared at each other, the tension that had remained just below the surface starting to rise and twist between them. The moment seemed to stretch out between the two of them and freeze at the same time, neither of them willing to speak for fear of breaking it.

Lee began to shift underneath Kara, and when he spoke, his voice was strained. "Um... I think.. I think Zak's done with the hot chocolate. We probably should..." he gestured toward the cabin. She nodded and stood up, her eyes glinting mischievously as she looked down at him.

"Last one back to the cabin..." he couldn't hear the rest of her sentence because she was already running off, back toward the cabin. Lee jumped up, starting to run after her again. "Kara! Kara, get back here- that's not fair! Kara!"

She laughed and kept running. "You win some, you lose some, Lee!"

They laughed as they raced back to the cabin. Zak just rolled his eyes at the two of them. He _was_ glad they were getting along.


	14. Adventures in Road Tripping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilots on a road trip together in one car? Can only mean banter. Lots of banter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoilers: Absolutely none.**
> 
> Written for Drabble Weekend: He Said, She Said at no_takebacks back in June, but like I said about me and being forgetful...
> 
> For the prompts "We're going the wrong way!" (by sci_fi_shipper) and "You are BEYOND INSANE!" (by embolalia). Thanks to you two for inspiring another drabble to add to this set!

"Kara, slow down for frak's sake! We're going the wrong way!"

Kara just speeds up, making sharp, aimless turns around Picon's long, winding roads. She turns, grinning. "Lee, haven't you heard that a little adventure is good for you?"

Lee mutters, "Not when it's going to get us killed."

Kara's grin gets wider as she turns up the half-dead radio.

"You're insane. No, scratch that. You're beyond insane! Please remind me why I don't go on road trips with you again?"

Kara gives him one of her trademark smirks in response. "You know you love me."

Lee rolls his eyes.


	15. just like breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, action was just about the easiest thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers in this one.
> 
> Written for Challenge 037 (Get a Clue) at the_applecart. The prompt used in this was "pretending to sleep, tent, ice cubes" (thank you, sci_fi_shipper!)

He hasn't been sleeping well for days.

Lee's good at faking it, but Kara can see right through the act; the absence of that deep, steady cadence of breathing gives him away immediately. She knows him too well. Although she thinks she, Kara Thrace, master frak-up, doesn't deserve to care, she's helpless to change it, a thought not pleasing to the natural fighter she is.

"Lee?" she whispers, her voice barely audible in the stillness of the tent.

Nothing.

"Lee?" she tries again, louder this time, but still with the same result.

Time to take matters into her own hands.

The slight _swoosh_ of the zipper sliding down the sleeping bag is the only thing that betrays her movement as she slides in, the small space forcing her to wrap herself around him.

He jerks when he feels her press against him. "What are you doing, Kara?" She stays silent. Lee turns to try to face her, in doing so pressing her feet against his. "Frak! Your feet are like ice cubes!"

He can sense the grin on her face as she says, "Just shut up for once and go to sleep."

He was always one to listen to orders.


End file.
